


Reluctant Intervention

by Marks



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just visiting hours on the Janus Thickey Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May over at [Pervy Werewolf](http://community.livejournal.com/pervy_werewolf). **Warnings:** Some talk of mental illness.

As he walked around St Mungo's, searching for the stairs, Remus barely looked where he was headed, still turning over the conversation he'd had with the other werewolf. John had let out a low whistle when he'd learnt Remus's name and the predicament they shared, asking if werewolves had a particularly sharp sense of irony.

"I suppose so," Remus had agreed, "though it could have been worse. At least you're not named Ovid or Romulus or something, right? The only thing our names have in common is your first name is my middle one, and that's the most normal thing about me."

Remus hadn't encountered very many werewolves in his life, and he supposed it put him in an introspective funk. Not that he didn't normally think too much, of course; Sirius was constantly on his case for exactly that, but this was worse than usual. He knew -- _knew_ \-- that fate didn't have anything to do with his bite, and he knew that his name certainly hadn't played any part in him being young, vulnerable prey for the wolf that had bit him, but with the Order protecting a prophecy, he just couldn't write off Divination as a load of bunk, as much he'd like to.

He pulled open a set of double doors, revealing a rickety staircase lined with rows of talkative portraits that fell into a hush as he walked by. Startled, Remus straightened his spine and rearranged his face into its usual, benign expression -- the best poker face this side of Monte Carlo, Sirius had said back at school, as though either of them had ever been anywhere near Monte Carlo.

Then, just as he reached the fourth floor, a man suddenly burst out into the staircase, flashing him a great, toothy white smile.

"I can do joined-up writing!" the man declared, waving around a stack of photographs.

Remus nearly stepped back, until he realised he was on a _staircase_ and merely nodded. "That's very nice."

"I was going to give them to my fans, you see," the patient continued, "because they wanted dozens and dozens, but they left so fast! Did you see the woman with the vulture coming out of her head, or the boy with spattergroit? All of my fans here to see me, and they forgot their autographs!"

"No, I don't believe I have," said Remus slowly. Judging by his gown, the man was obviously a patient, but Remus couldn't help thinking he looked familiar. Maybe they'd gone to school together, he thought, tilting his head and examining the blond man for so long that it definitely qualified as staring. The man gave him another encouraging smile. "Er. Sorry, but do we know each other?"

"I don't think I know you," the man said cheerily. "Then again, I don't know very many people, but everyone seems to know magical, magical me!" He stuck out his hand for Remus to shake, then handed him an autograph. "My name is...is...er, it's on the photograph."

Remus looked down. Sure enough, it was a picture of the toothy blond, winking up at him, with childish scrawl reading _Love and kisses, Gilderoy Lockhart_ inscribed at the bottom.

"I can do joined up writing," Gilderoy repeated.

There was fate sneaking up on him again. Really, Remus didn't know much about the incident that landed Lockhart in St Mungo's, but he did know Harry and Ron had played a rather large role in it. Of course, Lockhart was also the reason for Remus's one-year stint at Hogwarts and all of the events that lead to the revelation of Peter's deception and Voldemort's return.

Not that any of that was Gilderoy's fault, but Remus couldn't help the anger that flared in his chest, though his face retained its stoicism. "I do know who you are," Remus said. "You taught the same subject I did at Hogwarts...neither of us lasted very long."

"I taught?" Gilderoy asked, looking thoughtful. "I-- I think I knew that. Was I any good at it?"

Remus shook his head. "I doubt it. But then again, neither was I."

A plump witch burst through the door, looking frazzled, though her face broke into a bright smile when she saw Remus and Gilderoy. "_There_ you are. Got away from me, twice in one day! You're certainly impish on Christmas." She fixed her gaze on Remus. "Are you here to see Gilderoy, too? Such a nice man, never gets any visitors, except today, it seems! Twice in one day!"

"Actually, I was just headed upstairs--"

"Oh." Both the witch's and Gilderoy's faces fell.

"But I'll visit tomorrow," Remus blurted, unsure of why he said that.

The witch clasped her hands to her rather ample bosom. "Oh, good, good! I'm sure Gilderoy will be thrilled, won't you, dear?"

"I'll expect he'll want stacks and stacks of autographs!" Gilderoy replied excitedly. "I'd better begin right away."

Remus blinked. "Yes. Of course."

The witch smiled indulgently and led Gilderoy back inside. Remus sprinted up the next flight of stairs, not sure what he'd just agreed to.

***

The next day, Remus returned as promised, clutching a Flitterbloom clipping, since it was one of the few things he could both afford so soon after Christmas and appeared on the short list of approved items for residents of the Janus Thickey ward. He stopped in on Arthur and John first and found them both beaming at him.

"You two look rather well today."

John nodded, his face transformed without the sullen expression he'd worn the day before. "They're releasing me into the wild today."

"Oh. So soon?"

"The Ministry official was in today to register me -- have my numbered tag and all." He and Remus both rolled their eyes in unison. "It's all so pointless; one attack on duty and I go from a respected member of society to little more than an animal. I'd never given it a lick of thought before, either. Would have, had I known."

"_Then they came for me,_" Remus murmured under his breath. "You're in good spirits, considering."

"Well, I hadn't been, but I remembered my wife would be back from her business trip in a few days, and Arthur convinced me that everyone who worked for the Ministry was an overblown windbag."

"Just most of them," Arthur corrected, looking down to examine his bandages. "I'm rather underblown myself." Remus blinked at him, wondering if he realised what he'd just said. Shaking his head, he looked at John again.

"You're married?" he asked.

John nodded. "For fifteen years now; my wife and I worked together as curse breakers --"

"Like Bill!" Arthur beamed again. "My son -- the one with the ponytail?" he explained.

John nodded. "We'd been on a mission in Romania when the...the accident happened. She couldn't get back until she'd finished up. Christmas probably would have been a bit better with her around, but..." He shrugged. "I s'pose it's a good thing we made it legal long ago, especially since there's no way I can go back to my job now. You're single, aren't you?"

Remus nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't realise your kind-- _our_ kind couldn't marry. Guess it would make a person give up looking."

"Yes," Remus murmured. Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason he hadn't married, but he was rather glad that John wouldn't have as hard a time as he had in _all_ regards. "Well, I was just stopping by; I'm glad to see your mood's improved," he said honestly. "Remember what I said about Wolfsbane -- when I could afford it, it was the best possible thing -- keeping my mind was a godsend. For the pain, the next day a potion and a hot compress work wonders. Arthur, I think Molly's stopping by later."

Remus sprinted away before either could ask any further questions, practically running toward the stairs, Flitterbloom still clutched in his sweaty hands.

He still had no idea why he was doing this.

***

The pink-cheeked information witch on the fourth floor let Remus into the ward, smiling as she told him that the day after Christmas was usually their quietest day of the year, so the patients would be extra-happy to have visitors. Indeed, his feet echoed as he walked toward Gilderoy's room, and when he finally got there, he found Gilderoy concentrating hard on one of his photographs, determinedly not looking at one of the other patients, a man who had a particularly strong resemblance to a gorilla, had his hand shoved down his pyjamas and was masturbating furiously.

Remus, scandalised, looked away and pulled a chair up to Gilderoy's side table.

"Hello," he said in a low voice, trying to ignore the grunts punctuated by howling that was happening two beds over.

"Hello," Gilderoy replied in equally hushed tones. "Do I know you?"

Remus nodded and put the plant down near the stack of pictures. It waved happily at them both. "My name is Remus Lupin. We met yesterday, though I don't think I told you my name."

"Oh. Remus. I like that. Reminds me of some time I spent in Romania...if I spent time in Romania. Is Romania a place?"

Remus allowed himself a smile. "Yes."

"Good, good!" He handed Remus an autographed picture. "I can do joined-up writing, you know."

Remus looked down. "I see that. You have excellent handwriting."

"Thank you." Gilderoy scooted his chair closer to Remus and glanced furtively to the half-transfigured man, whose grunts were now faster and louder than before. "I try keeping my hands busy in other ways. There are ladies present here, after all, and I remember...someone...a man, looked like me, very handsome! I remember he told me that that sort of thing was something that ladies didn't appreciate."

Remus nodded. "Was it your father, perhaps? And he was right; generally, that's not done out in the open in polite society."

"I think Gladys Gudgeon wouldn't like that," mused Gilderoy, handing Remus another autograph. "She writes to me every week, you know, though I'm not sure why."

"You used to be quite famous."

"Was I?" Lockhart flashed his million-watt grin again. "Well, of course I was! No wonder so many people want my picture!"

The groaning next to them stopped, and the masturbating man kept staring out into space, hand still shoved down his pyjamas, plunging the ward into near-silence again.

"Not in front of ladies," Gilderoy murmured sadly, signing his name again with a large, flourish. Remus peered at the signature, noting that it seemed less childish than it had just the day before. "Of course, I don't remember ever wanting to do _anything_ with ladies. Only men!" He plopped a stack of pictures into Remus's lap.

Remus felt his jaw drop a little, but didn't know what to say.

"Like you, Regis!"

"Remus," he automatically corrected. "And am I really that obvious?"

Gilderoy patted Remus's leg in a consolatory manner. "I didn't think you wanted me for my handwriting."

***

Remus stayed until visiting hours were over, surprising himself when he promised to return the next day. He didn't know why it even mattered; it wasn't like Gilderoy was about to remember it, but he wanted to be assuring, and he _wanted_ to go. Once the ice was officially broken (and no one was wanking in front of him), Remus found it kind of soothing to talk to someone who wouldn't remember any of it the next day. They talked about Sirius and Molly and Dumbledore and spoke generally about what Remus did for a living; they talked about Hogwarts, or what Gilderoy could remember about it, at least; they talked about the places they'd been -- or the places Gilderoy thought he'd been -- and about how worried Remus was about Harry.

"Harry Potter?" Gilderoy had asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yes. Do you remember him?"

Surprised, the other man had nodded. "He...I saw him yesterday, I think. He was here, wasn't he?"

"He'd been at hospital, yes," Remus agreed. Maybe he _had_ seen Harry. It wasn't as though Harry was about to tell any of them anything.

That answer had satisfied Gilderoy enough, and he'd signed another autograph to pass on to Harry. Remus, of course, kept that to himself.

Remus had decided to stay in his own flat over Christmas, not only because #12 Grimmauld Place was filled to the brim with Weasleys and angry teenagers, but because Sirius's behaviour was so erratic that Remus could no longer anticipate what his mood would be. Besides, he didn't especially want to explain that he'd struck up a friendship with someone Sirius had once described as "that ponce writer with more hair than he has brains," especially after learning what Lockhart had done to Harry, Ron, and Ginny the year he taught at Hogwarts.

Instead, Remus slept in his own threadbare bed, mulling over his day from John's hope for restored normality to the surprising revelations Gilderoy had made, and he found himself with his hand down his own pyjama bottoms, stroking himself quickly as he thought of Gilderoy writing his name in big, loopy script all over Remus's body.

He came picturing Gilderoy dotting the i's and crossing the t's.

***

The visits continued pleasantly for a number of days, and Remus came to find that he looked forward to their knees bumping together, or the way that Gilderoy would clutch Remus's arm when he got excited about something. Remus brought books from home and they talked about Defence, which was especially funny as Gilderoy knew _nothing_ about the subject, yet talked at length as though he did.

He did agree to read the books, though, so that was something, and the Healers said he was making impressive progress.

On New Year's Eve, Remus found Gilderoy talking to Healer Strout and excitedly gathering his things. "Remus!" he cried, raising his hand in greeting, and after Remus stood there for several seconds, shocked, continued, "...Right?"

"Um, yes!" Remus said. "Nice to see you again, Gilderoy. What's happening here?"

"Gilderoy's progress has been so impressive that he's being moved to a less secure ward," the Healer reported proudly. "He very nearly knows his way around the hospital now--"

"Without getting lost!"

"I think your visits are doing him a world of good."

Remus stared, not quite sure _what_ he'd done, other than visiting an awful lot. "Can I help?"

"You take these," Gilderoy said, handing over his stack of unsigned photographs. He leaned over to whisper, "They're very important, and I know you'll take care of them."

"Of course," said Remus, taken aback.

Gilderoy didn't have too many things, really, though a trunk filled with rather garishly coloured clothing sticking out of the seams did interest Remus some. Once in the new room, Remus noted there were two beds, but one was empty, leaving them in relative privacy. Gilderoy beamed.

"This is lovely, isn't it, Remus?"

"Yes, very nice. You've a lot more space to yourself now."

"And no ladies." Gilderoy shot Remus a sly, knowing smile.

"Yes, um, well, I--"

"Mr Lupin?" They both whirled around, finding a mediwitch framing the doorway. "Visiting hours are over," she reported, sounding almost apologetic.

"Oh. Yes, all right. Gilderoy, have a happy new year...I can't-- can't visit for a few days. I have...business, and then we're taking the children back to Hogwarts."

"Harry? And Ron and...the little girl?"

"Yes, them." Yet again, Remus was shocked at that Gilderoy remembered anything that he'd told him; memory charms were nearly impossible to reverse, but maybe when they were unintentional, they eventually wore off.

Gilderoy nodded. "I hope they'll forgive me one day for...for whatever it was that I did."

"I'm sure they will," Remus said and waved awkwardly before he left.

***

The news had shaken everyone in the Order; an employee of the Department of Mysteries strangled in his own bed -- mere _feet_ from where Remus had been for _days_ \-- as he tried to regain his power of speech. They all felt spurred into action.

Remus had been shocked when Dumbledore had approached him with a proposition, but he supposed he should be used to the idea that no one really had a private life when they worked for Dumbledore.

"Remus!" Gilderoy greeted, when Remus visited that day.

"Hello," said Remus warmly, closing the door behind him. He was happy Gilderoy seemed to be retaining his newly gained knowledge, and opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself pressed against the back of the door, a mouth hungrily covering his own. "Mmphl!" he said, distressed.

Gilderoy immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted-- did I remember wrong?"

Remus stared at Gilderoy's face, screwed up in confusion, and wanted that toothy grin lighting up his face again. "No, not at all," he said, pulling on the front of Gilderoy's hospital gown, until their bodies were flush together.

Oh, _God_, this felt far too good, and Remus finally admitted to himself that he _wanted_ this as his lips parted, allowing Gilderoy's tongue to wind its way inside. He tugged up Gilderoy's gown as Gilderoy pulled at his robes, until their cocks pressed together, hot and hard. Remus gasped into Gilderoy's mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. Their hands joined together, they rocked and pressed and thrust, and it wasn't long before Remus was moaning and shaking and coming all over their hands with Gilderoy quickly following.

"Well, gosh," said Gilderoy, panting slightly. "Shall I ask you for your autograph?"

Remus dropped his head to Gilderoy's shoulder and laughed, feeling a weight leave his body. "No, that won't be necessary. I did have something to ask you, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Remus looked up again, resting his head against the door. "Did you mean it when you said you hoped Harry, Ron, and Ginny would forgive you?"

Gilderoy was silent for a long time, as though combing very new memory banks. "Yes," he said slowly.

"Well, they're sort of all in trouble. Do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes! Dotty old thing, likes sweets?"

"Yes, him," Remus said, grinning. "Would you like to work with me to help Dumbledore? If your memory keeps improving, it would help you look better to them. To everyone, really -- not just Gladys Gudgeon."

Gilderoy smiled, his expression bright and contagious. "We all need a purpose in life, don't we? I'll do it."

"Glad to hear it," Remus said, and he was.

Sunlight was streaming in through the window, and Gilderoy wiped his hands on a nearby towel before wandering over to it. The sunlight matched his beatific expression. "Everything happens for a reason."

Remus was beginning to think he might be right.


End file.
